30 Days of Summer
by favoroftheorchids
Summary: LATEST: If there was one thing Toph hated, it was a drunken Sokka on her doorstep at two in the morning. / 30-day writing challenge, using LoK and Avatar-but mostly LoK, which is why it's here. T just to be safe because I don't know what I'll be putting in here. Included pairings: Makorra, Kataang, Maiko, Tokka, some Linzin, Pemzin and Bosami.
1. Beginning

**Day 1: Beginning**

Whistling happily, Bolin wandered through the halls of Tenzin's house. As he walked by Asami's room, he heard something coming from inside and stopped, pressing his ear against the door.

His eyes widened as he realized she was crying.

His first thought was _Oh no, is this because of what I told her?_ He knocked gently on the door.

"Who is it?" and her voice sounded as though she was fighting as hard as she could to make it sound normal. He answered, and she let him in.

"Everything alright in here?"

Asami nodded and sat down on her bed. She had wiped the tears away, but her red eyes betrayed her and there were tear streaks visible down her face. He had to give her credit for stopping and trying so hard to hide it, at least.

"I'm fine, Bolin." Her voice cracked just a tiny bit and she coughed to clear her throat. "Don't worry."

He sat next to her. "No you're not," he challenged, "and I'm gonna worry if I want to worry." A pause, then: "Does this…does this have anything to do with what I told you?"

Asami stared at the floor. "I broke up with him," she said finally, "And then he broke up with me at the same time and…I guess it was mutual." It came out sounding more like a question than a statement. She offered a small smile. "I'm silly for crying, I know."

"No you're not," he said again, tentatively putting a hand on her shoulder.

"But I haven't cried over any of this, so I suppose I'm crying over everything, aren't I?"

They talked like that, and eventually moving on to other topics, for hours until Bolin glanced at a clock and noted with surprise that it was nearly two-thirty in the morning.

"You should probably go then," Asami said, rising. And when he snuck out as quietly as possible, he jumped when he ran into a half-awake Tenzin looking at him sternly.

"T-Tenzin!" he stammered. "What are you doing?"

"I could ask the same of you. In fact, I will. What were you doing in there?"

"Just talking to Asami." Tenzin raised an eyebrow. "Just talking! I swear!" Tenzin left him, continuing his way back to his bedroom, and Bolin did the same.

Upon entering the room he shared with his brother, Mako stirred, and Bolin silently cursed him for being the world's lightest sleeper—a condition wrought upon him by their years of living on the streets and having to be able to awaken at the slightest thing in case of danger.

"Bo?" Mako slurred, not awake yet. "What'cha doin'? Where have you been?"

"Nowhere," Bolin whispered loudly.

"Did you have fun doing nothing?"

"Yeah," Bolin replied, slipping into bed. "I did."

It was just the beginning of the fun they would have in years to come.

**A/N:** I didn't even know I shipped them till I wrote this. Tumblr has corrupted me. And I couldn't think of a good way to end it, so it has a horrible ending and is much longer than it needs to be. I know it's a bit cliché, but work with me, hopefully the rest won't be so much.

Mako being a light sleeper for the reasons mentioned is my personal headcanon. I feel like it should apply to Bolin too…but at the same time I feel like Bolin sleeps like a rock. No pun intended (because I didn't even realize till after I typed it).


	2. Accusation

Dialogue-only, but hey, it's all I've got time for.

**2. Accusation**

_Pairings: Mentions of Lin/Tenzin and Toph/Sokka_

"Lin! Where have you been? Were you with Tenzin again?"

"No."

"I can tell you're lying."

"He was there, Mom. But so were Uncle Aang, Aunt Katara, and Uncle Sokka."

"Fine."

"Why are you so against my relationship with Tenzin, anyway?" A spark of an idea formed in Lin's brain. "Am I related to him somehow? Like one of them is really my father?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's Uncle Sokka, isn't it."

**A/N**: I feel like Lin is a bit OOC.


	3. Restless

_Slightly AU; pretend everyone's already at Air Temple Island in episode 2._

**Day 3: Restless**

_Pairing: Korra and Mako_

Sleeping while stressed was not something Korra was very good at. And it had been a very stressful day; not only was Bolin captured, but Amon could take bending abilities.

Which is why tonight, Korra and insomnia were great friends.

She went outside of the house for a while, to the bay surrounding the island, hoping that maybe being around her native element might calm her down. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft overlapping of the waves crashing against the shore, and breathed in the salty scent of the ocean. She loved the ocean. The ocean was home. Normally, the ocean made her feel calm, safe and secure.

But tonight all it made her think of was getting her bending taken away.

She couldn't imagine herself without bending; it was who she _was_. She was the freaking Avatar, for spirits' sake! She was the very embodiment of bending.

"Korra?"

She jumped at the sound of her name. "M—Mako! What are you doing out here?"

"Following you. Your turn."

She turned away, back to the sea. "Trying to clear my head."

He sat. "I'm sure he's not _really_ taking people's bending," he said, somehow knowing exact what was on her mind. "There has to be some other explanation.

"And we got to Bolin in time, right?" he continued. "And while it _is_ horrible, we did get some new information about the enemy."

"You're right," she conceded, then gave him a little half-hug. "Thanks, Mako."

She stifled a yawn and he looked over to tell her she should probably go up to bed, but when he did, she was already asleep, her head against his shoulder, a small smile on her face. His eyes softened and he left her there a little longer, looking out at Yue Bay.

(That was where they were found in the morning. Jinora and Ikki took photos.)


	4. Snowflake

**Day 4: Snowflake**

_Pairing: Katara and Aang_

Though Katara loved the newly formed Republic City, there were times when she missed her homeland. There was one particularly strong bout of homesickness during her third pregnancy, just after her father came for a visit.

She awoke one day to Kya and Bumi shaking her to wake her up. "Mommy, Mommy, come outside!" Kya urged.

"It's _snowing_!" Bumi added, throwing his arms out dramatically.

"Snowing? Here?" Katara forced herself into a sitting position.

"Yup," Toph's voice said, and Katara's head whipped around to see her, standing in the doorway of the bedroom cradling baby Lin in her arms. "Come on out and see for yourself." Kya took her mother's hand and led her out the door.

Sure enough, a fluffy snow-like substance was falling from the sky. It wasn't real snow, but she couldn't tell what it was.

Hearing a whistle, she turned in the direction of it and saw Aang and Sokka standing side-by-side. "What is this?" she called as she approached.

"Cheese!" Sokka yelled back. "Who knew?" He held up a wheel of cheese, a grin as wide as the Serpent's Pass on his face, and plunged it into the strange contraption in front of him. Aang proceeded to Airbend into a little funnel at the top, which seemed to fuel the machine.

"Teo and his dad invented it," he explained to Katara. "You were homesick, so I wanted to do something to make it feel like the South Pole.

"Now, I mean, I know this isn't the same thing, and it's not even cold or anything, I mean, it's _cheese_, but—I hope you like it." He looked shyly up at her out of the corner of his eye.

She stood on her toes as best she could and kissed him. "I love it. Thanks, Aang."

**A/N**: I know, I know, I'm late, but I was busy and totally forgot (plus I'm on episode 58 of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, so…yeah). But it's not midnight yet where I am, so it still counts, right? *hopeful smile*

EDIT: Published at _11:59._


	5. Haze

**Day 5: Haze**

Korra or Asami.

The big question. Asami was his girlfriend, he liked Asami a lot…but at the same time, he couldn't deny his feelings for Korra, that was for sure.

Maybe it was something to do with her being the Avatar, he mused; it was entirely possible the Avatar had a soulmate or something, maybe he was it? He had overheard Jinora once talking about a book she'd read where the character and her soulmate were connected by a sort of 'golden cord' the first time they met. There had been no 'golden cord' or anything, but there was definitely _something_, some sort of cosmic pull, that felt like they were connected.

But Asami. He absolutely liked Asami, had ever since she nearly hit him with her moped. And there was no refuting his attraction to her, and she was a great girl. They both were. He didn't want to lose his relationship with either of them, for anything. He had told Korra he couldn't imagine life without her, and the same as true for Asami as well.

Mako collapsed onto his bed and facepalmed himself.

**A/N**: _The book mentioned actually exists; it's The Secret Circle by L.J. Smith. I strongly recommend it._


	6. Flame

**Day 6: Flame**

_Pairings: Mai and Zuko, sort-of mention of Bumi and Honora_

"In order to get Republic City off the ground, we—"

The Fire Lord never got to finish his sentence, because at that moment his young daughter, Princess Honora, rushed into the meetingroom where he sat across from Avatar Aang, dragging a very huffed-looking Mai behind her by the wrist.

"Hi Mai, Honora," Aang said politely.

"What's…?" Zuko let it trail off.

Mai shrugged. "She says she has something to show us."

Zuko rose from his seat and bent down in front of the little girl. "Let's see it." Honora lifted her hands and after a moment of struggling, managed to get a tiny flame in her palms.

"I figured out how to bend!" she boasted proudly. Zuko's face broke out into a huge grin and even Mai wore a small smile, which for Mai was the equivalent of Zuko's reaction.

"That's great!" Zuko cried.

"I'm gonna go show Bumi!" Honora cried, running away.

When she left, Zuko looked at Mai. "Told you she was a Firebender."

"I'm still teaching her knives."


	7. Formal

**Day 7: Formal**

_Pairing: Korra and Mako_

"Is this really something we have to go to?" Korra moaned, slumped on the couch.

Tenzin sighed and attempted to control Rohan, who was busy hitting pots with a spoon. "Korra, you're the Avatar. Your presence is required, yes."

"But _why_?"

"I'll go with you if you want," Mako volunteered. Korra jumped slightly; she hadn't even noticed he was there.

"When did you—" She shook her head and restarted. "Uh, are you sure? You don't have to."

He shrugged. "I figure you'll go crazy without someone there, and I don't think anyone else is available." She accepted gladly.

XXX

"Korra, they're waiting for you!" Ikki raced up the stairs, nearly floating thanks to her Airbending, and burst into Korra's room. She stopped short when she saw the Avatar, dressed up nice and her hair done by Pema and Asami.

"You look—"

"Ridiculous?" Korra cut her off, tugging miserably on the edge of her dress. She hated dressing like a doll—not that she didn't like looking nice, she did, but was all of it really necessary?

Ikki cocked her head and her face broke into a grin. "_Beautiful!_" she declared, pumping a fist and jumping into the air. Korra smiled. She was clothed in a long blue gown that ruffled like Airbending robes at the bottom and had a sparkly belt on its Empire waist. Her ears were adorned with tiny diamond studs courtesy of Asami, and on her feet were silvery heels of Pema's. Both had insisted she take her hair out of the bands it was always in, and so it hung loosely around her shoulders, with a bit in the front braided and pinned behind her ear. They had even managed to get a bit of makeup on her.

She stood and was about to go downstairs when Pema stopped her, looked her over one last time, and, deeming her acceptable, let her loose. "I'd hug you but I don't want to ruin it." Korra thanked her, turned around…

…and promptly tripped over her shoes.

"Maybe the heels weren't the best idea?" Korra suggested meekly, picking herself up and dusting herself off. They scrambled to get other shoes, and eventually Ikki managed to find a pair of flats Pema had forgotten she had.

As Korra slowly descended the staircase, silently cursing the length of the dress and simultaneously trying as hard as she could not to fall again, Mako and Tenzin were involved in a deep conversation that was continually interrupted by Meelo, Rohan or Bolin, and earlier, Ikki asking if he was going to marry Korra. Mako's jaw dropped open when he saw her, and he quickly shut it before it was noticed.

"You—you look—amazing," he stuttered, holding out his hand for her.

She took it and went down the last step. "Thanks, Mako." Mako himself was dressed in the suit Asami had gotten him so long ago for Tarrlok's party.

"Shall we?"

**A/N: **I was gone all day today and had no time to write, and it's almost midnight so I'm ending it here. But I will definitely continue this because it's not where I intended it to end. Just…later.

_Link to Korra's dress (without spaces): __ media2. onsugar files/ 2012/05/18/5/1852/18523920/ca085e341982ec1c_Blue_Prom_Dresses_A. jpg_


	8. Companion

**Day 8: Companion**

_Pairing: Toph and Sokka_

_Summary: When a drunken Sokka shows up on her doorstep in the early morning, Toph is not amused in any way._

If there was one thing Toph hated, it was people showing up at her house at two in the morning. So when Sokka did so (most likely drunk off his ass, she figured, if he was dumb enough to bother her), she was less than happy.

She opened the door and crossed her arms. "What do you want, Sokka?" She didn't even attempt to conceal her annoyance. Sokka, however, was busy talking to the bush planted by her front door. And judging by his speech, he thought it was her. She used a small Earthbending move to make him notice and accidentally knocked him over.

"Toph!" he crowed after he fell. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," she replied, clipped. He stumbled his way into her apartment and held out a cup of cactus juice to her, asking if she wanted any. She took it from him, saying "I think you've had enough," and he pouted.

He stared at her for a long moment, then said, out of the blue, "Has anyone ever told you you have beautiful eyes? They're like…a soft greenish-blue. Like the sea. Pretty."

She raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "That means nothing to me, Sokka. I'm _blind_, remember?"

"Oh yeah," he says. "Well, someone should have told you anyway." She didn't respond.

"Toph, I—"

"Okay," she cut him off. She grabbed his arm and hefted him up out of the chair. "Why don't you go to bed, and in the morning we'll just get you home to Suki."

"Five more minutes, Katara," he whined.

Toph brought him out to her living room and shoved him down onto the couch. On second thought she propped a pillow under his head and draped a blanket over him.

"I love you, Toph," he mumbled sleepily. "You're my best friend, and you always will be, right?"

"Right," she replied, her heart sinking a tiny bit. "Friends." Companions. Buddies. That was all they'd ever be.

**A/N**: Sorry this is so depressing. I've had a bad day today and I'm not really in the mood to be writing fluff. Plus, they can't all be marshmallows, can they?


	9. Move

**Day 9: Move**

Sometimes she hated always having to move around, be on the run. Her element was earth—stable, unmoving. It was against her nature. She'd lived in the Bei Fong mansion her entire life.

At the beginning, she considered just going home, those few days when they hadn't gotten any sleep and she and Katara were fighting.

But in the end…she looks around at her friends, and it's worth it.

_Urgh. I wrote this in like five minutes, and it sucks, I know. Gotta go, we're leaving to see a movie._

_EDIT: Oops, just realized I forgot to post this yesterday! _:3


	10. Silver

**Day 10: Silver**

_Pairing: Aang and Katara_

The Avatar sat back in his chair and sighed. He was getting old. Forty-six wasn't that old, especially not for an Avatar—hell, Kyoshi had lived to be about 230—but spending a hundred years in an iceberg, in the Avatar state, probably used up some of his time.

"Aang? Is something wrong?" Katara asked, concerned.

"Just getting old."

"You're not that old. Someday we'll both be wrinkly old people." She draped her arm around him. "We don't even have gray hair yet, not that we'd know if you did. And remember," here she turned his head to face her and gave him a kiss, "baby, I'm your forever girl."

_I was watching "Nightmares and Daydreams" earlier and…yeah. On another note, I will not be able to survive till 2013 for the new episode, how 'bout you guys?_


	11. Prepared

**Day 11: Prepared**

_Pairing: Korra and Mako_

_Summary: No matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise, he was _not_ ready when his wife announced it was time for their baby to be born._

As Korra's due date inched closer, Mako was more overprotective than ever. He doted on her constantly, much to her annoyance (though she also thought it was kind of sweet). He had it all figured out, he thought, and thought himself completely ready for her to announce she was in labor.

That didn't mean he was.

Two days before she was due, Korra's water broke and Mako, against his better judgment, began freaking out and frantically asked what he should do. "Call…Katara," Korra hissed through clenched teeth.

"Right!" He raced to the phone, knocking over a few things on the way, and dialed Tenzin's number as quickly as possible, cursing the slowness of the dial. Tenzin reported that Katara said to have her lie down, so he brought her to the bed.

Within twenty minutes was the arrival of Katara, Pema, Jinora, and Ikki, heavily armed with everything needed for the birth.

Mako was sent out of the room by the women, who insisted it was better he not see it, and paced outside. He was then called in.

"A daughter," Katara said, smiling, moving out of the way for his path to Korra. He knelt next to her and gazed into the baby's face.

"What are you gonna name her?" Ikki asked eagerly.

Korra and Mako looked at each other. They had already decided on a name—she would be named for Mako and Bolin's mother. "Saki."

**A/N**: Alright, I jumped on the Makorra baby bandwagon. I regret nothing. (Saki was the name of their mother in a fanfic I read, I don't remember which one but I thought it fit.) This isn't exactly what I imagined, but it still works, right? It was supposed to be Mako thinking he was ready but then being totally unprepared.


End file.
